1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surgical spacer.
2. Description of Related Art
Many surgical techniques involve the suturing of an incision in a patient's skin; they include the elevation of deep structures, temporary diversions and the correction of prolapses. The incisions and subsequent suturing can result in the formation of granulation tissue or scarring on the skin of the patient.
For example, varicose veins may be removed by a surgical ligation technique where an incision is made in the skin of a patient and sutures are inserted around the dilated vessels to restrict blood flow into the vessels. This in turn results in the vessel atrophying.